Question: Tiffany is a gardener. She plants $132$ irises in a garden. Each row has $12$ irises. How many rows of irises did Tiffany plant in the garden?
Answer: The number of rows of irises that Tiffany planted is the total number of irises that she planted divided by the number of irises in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $132\text{ irises} \div 12\text{ irises per row}$ $132\text{ irises} \div 12\text{ irises per row} = 11\text{ rows}$